


Like Me

by LovelyLapis



Series: Accidental Renegade Empire (the Poly Trio's adventures) [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Insecurities galore, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Multi, Panic Attacks, So many problems here, This is just a disaster, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLapis/pseuds/LovelyLapis
Summary: Ushas worries that her children will turn out like her.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, guys!

Normally, Ushas tried to stay emotionless outside of her own house. She was used to using people's assumptions to her advantage, portraying herself as a cold, analytical, and amoral sociopath. She even played it up when the kids weren't with her, acting the part of a determined biochemist and nothing else.  
Deep down, though, those assumptions bothered her. She cared deeply for her husbands, her children, and even for her sister, sister-in-law, and nephew. But years of abuse from her mother took their toll. Madronara had taken her away from that, of course, but not soon enough. Before meeting Theta and Koschei, she convinced herself that she wasn't able to feel love, and that nothing she did would ever be good enough. And no matter what her sister tried to do, that stayed.


	2. The Children

When Ushas first Loomed her children, her insecurities took over. What if she couldn't love them enough? What if she wasn't a good parent? What if they ended up just as emotionless as she forced herself to be?  
Theta and Koschei did their best to help her, hoping that she would lose her insecurities over time. But nothing they'd done really worked. She played the part of a well-adjusted mother, but when her husbands and children weren't around, the insecurities returned full force. 

Everything hit a peak when Daimon was around seven. Ushas had been doing so well, closing off her insecurities, but it all crumbled when she walked outside to check on the children.   
Daimon had been playing with one of the neighbouring children, Zygalleia, and had been for about an hour. While playing a game similar to the human game of tag (something Theta had taught him, no doubt), Daimon had tripped Zygalleia on purpose. When Ushas walked outside, he was laughing at her.   
The colour drained from her face as she stumbled on her way back inside. The incessant voices in her head were back, reminding her that she was a terrible person, a horrible mother, an emotionless freak, and her children would be just like her. They would never know love. The dam broke, and she couldn't stop herself from crying.


	3. The Boys Find Out

Theta and Koschei returned from shopping to a crying child, their son laughing, and Ushas nowhere in sight. They exchanged glances before splitting up, with Koschei going to talk to the children and Theta going to look for Ushas. 

"What happened here?" Koschei asked, crouching down to help Zygalleia up.  
"We was racin', and he tripped me, and he started laughin' and wouldn't help me," the little girl said, sniffling.  
"Daimon, is that true?" Koschei asked, his voice firm.  
"She was cryin', Papa. It was funny," Daimon said with a shrug.  
"Go inside. Now," Koschei told him. "Here, Zygie. I'll walk you home."

"Ushas, what's wrong?" Theta asked gently.  
"He's just like me," Ushas murmured, her voice barely audible. "I can't..."  
"What do you mean?" Theta asked. Koschei walked in then, just after sending Daimon to his room to await his punishment, and explained the situation. "Oh, Ushas... that isn't your fault," Theta said.  
"It is," she insisted. She explained the whole of her insecurities, and they immediately crouched next to her, wrapping their arms around her.   
"We can't fix this in a day," Theta said. "But we're going to do everything we can to help you."

About an hour later, Ushas was alright enough that Koschei was able to go talk to Daimon.   
"Do you realise why you're in the wrong?" Koschei asked.  
"No," Daimon answered.   
"Then you're grounded until further notice, and if I ever catch you hurting someone again, I'll blister your ass black and blue," Koschei told him before walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Maddy for the help!
> 
> I'm sorry about the triggers that may be in here, but I did so much writing today as an outlet for my own mental health issues.


End file.
